


wine on your wedding dress

by ideservetobeloved



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Fucked Up - Young Rising Sons, M/M, Songfic, both are just manifestations of my crippling insecurities and that's okay, both cody and noel have nothing to do with the actual cody and noel, cody/noel only if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideservetobeloved/pseuds/ideservetobeloved
Summary: Noel sighed and shook his head, but he knew he had lost already. Marcus' face lit up when he recognized the look of resignation on Noel's face, as if he hadn't known the exact outcome of this conversation the second he'd approached Noel with a half-blacked out drunk in his arms. Just like always. “Thanks dude”, he exhaled with relief, “I owe you one. Seriously.”
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	wine on your wedding dress

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know what this is, i was listening to fucked up by young rising sons on the train and all of a sudden i had this thought that this would be perfect for a fic because it's so literal.
> 
> i originally wanted to do the whole song but then this kind of got away from me and i lost inspiration for the second part, so maybe i'll do a part two sometime, i don't know.
> 
> i'm not really a fan of real person fiction tbh but i think with cody and noel it's kind of a unique situation because they've said they don't really mind it and i know at least cody has even made videos reading (very explicit) fanfiction, so i don't know what to think. obviously don't show this to them or anything. the characters probably don't even have anything to do with their real personalities anyways lol
> 
> (also yes this is bleach blonde cody because i love living life on the edge)

_you got so goddamn drunk you couldn't stand  
so I had to drive you home_

“Oh come on”, Noel groaned, “I don't even know this guy!”

The guy in question, hanging off Marcus' shoulder let out an unintelligible mumble before unmistakably gagging. Almost mechanically, Marcus lifted the half full bucket in his other hand that wasn't occupied with trying to keep the guy upright to his lips and the stench of fresh vomit reached Noel's nose.

“Noel, this is Cody”, Marcus said, in Noel's opinion way too cheerful for the situation they were in, “Cody, this is Noel.” Cody delivered a pained groan and wiped absentmindedly at a blob of saliva dripping down his chin. His bleached hair dangled in sweaty strands in front of his face, heavy-lidded eyes unfocused.

“So, now you know him, so what's the problem?”

Noel sighed and lowered his voice, even though he was fairly certain Cody wasn't really lucid enough to process their conversation anyways. “Marcus, I told you”, he said insistently, “the only reason I'm sober today is because of my doctor's appointment tomorrow, and the only reason I'm even here is because you promised me I wouldn't have to play uber driver today. Why does it always have to be me?"

Marcus sighed, more serious now. “I know, Noel, I'm sorry. Sam promised to take him home, but he's gone off somewhere with that Chloe chick and I don't know what to do with him.”

He glanced at the other guy who was barely conscious now, spreading spit and bile on the collar of Marcus' polo shirt. “I didn't think it would get this out of hand this time, but... He gets like this sometimes. He's not having a great time at the moment.” He looked up at Noel, eyes pleading. “Please. He can't stay here, my parents are coming tomorrow and it's gonna be a pain in the ass to get this mess cleaned up anyways. Please, Noel.”

Noel sighed and shook his head, but he knew he had lost already. Marcus' face lit up when he recognized the look of resignation on Noel's face, as if he hadn't known the exact outcome of this conversation the second he'd approached Noel with a half-blacked out drunk in his arms. Just like always. “Thanks dude”, he exhaled with relief, “I owe you one. Seriously.”

Noel let out a non-committal grunt as he moved to Cody's other side and wrapped his arm around his slumped form, helping Marcus maneuver him out of the door of Marcus' apartment complex and into Noel's car. “If he vomits in my car I'm gonna send you the cleaning bill”, he grumbled, no real venom behind his words.

While trying to stuff the limp mass of a person into the passenger seat, he looked up and saw the old lady from the apartment directly below Marcus watching them disapprovingly through her lace curtains. He raised his eyebrows and sneered at her. She huffed angrily and retreated from the window, letting the curtains fall in place again.

“I don't think she's gonna put up with you much longer”, he said to Marcus, pointedly looking up at the still slightly swaying curtains. Marcus followed his gaze and swore under his breath. “She can suck my dick for all I care. We always turn it down whenever she rings the bell, it's not my fault the floors are made out of literal paper here.”

Noel shrugged and let the passenger door fall closed, after making sure there were no limbs sticking out of the car anymore. “Anyways”, he said, “have a good one. Good luck with your parents tomorrow.”

“Thank you”, Marcus said, and it sounded so sincere that Noel averted his eyes and was suddenly very invested in getting his car keys out of his pocket. “Whatever”, he mumbled, “it's all good.” It always was.

  
_you passed out by the first red light  
so I didn't know where to go_

It was only when he was already two blocks along and the blacked out guy in the passenger seat began snoring after they had passed the first red light when Noel realized he didn't even know where the guy lived. He chided himself for his own stupidity while pulling over at the first opportunity and searching for Marcus' number in his phone. He let it ring until the voicemail answered and hung up. Probably already asleep, the useless bastard.

He didn't know how long he sat there at the side of the road, watching cars go by and studying Cody's face. He looked peaceful, all long eyelashes and soft snores. There was some dried vomit on his chin. Noel envied him. He would very much like to be asleep right now, not aware of being stuck here, not knowing where to go.

He tried Marcus a couple more times, to no avail. He tried Sam and a couple of other people who might have known where the stranger lived. No one answered. He thought about getting Cody's phone out of his jacket and calling someone from his contacts, but decided against that. Too invasive. The thought of someone looking through his phone while he was asleep sent shivers down his spine.

Noel sighed and looked at his own phone. 02:47. In five hours he had to be at the doctor for his appointment. He tried poking Cody, softly shaking him to wake him up, but no chance.

Putting his head into his hands and massaging his stinging eyelids, Noel wished himself to be anywhere but here. Why did he agree to this again? But who was he kidding. If he was being honest, he'd known it would turn out this way when he got into the car a couple hours ago.

It always ended like this, there was always some unfortunate party-goer who didn't have a way to get home and it was always him who had the car and who was sober. He always complained about it, but he actually didn't mind that much. Rarely did he feel like someone genuinely depended on him, and as stupid as this was, it was nice to know he was... needed. How pathetic.

He shook his head, trying to expel the self-deprecating thoughts from his mind. There was no point in trying to psychoanalyze himself, he had enough people in his life trying to do that already. He got out of the car and smoked a joint, all while carefully monitoring Cody's sleeping face during the windshield, ready to jump at the first sign of life.

  
_so I drove down every back road  
waiting for the sunlight to shine on your face_

When he was done and got into the car again, Cody hadn't moved a muscle and his phone told him it was 03:22am. He let out a sigh. That was just amazing.

He felt himself getting sleepy, too. That would be the icing on the cake, him falling asleep right here, possibly sleeping through his doctor's appointment and not even getting the stranger in his car home. He already knew he wouldn't feel much better tomorrow (today?) than if he had actually drunk some alcohol.

'Fuck it', he thought and started the car again, leaving the roadside. His tank was full, he had to be up in three hours, he might as well do some exploring for all he cared. Marcus lived in a part of the city he rarely went to, the narrow streets and alleys with the shabby family-owned shops so foreign to him that it was hard to believe they even lived in the same town.

Driving was good, it cleared his head a little bit. He pulled into a 24/7 McDonald's drive through and ordered a milk shake and some french fries. The twenty-something girl behind the counter looked dead behind the eyes, strawy blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun. Noel tipped her 5 dollars.

It was surreal, driving down deserted roads, sipping on his milk shake, with a stranger in the passenger seat. At some point it had started to rain, the damp concrete reflecting the yellow shine of the streetlights. It was actually kind of... nice. He caught himself wishing for Cody to never wake up, so this wouldn't have to end. But he probably didn't have to worry, the guy was out cold.

From time to time, he glanced at the sleeping face across from him. It was hard to believe this guy had been black-out drunk just a couple hours ago. He looked so relaxed, so young. More than once, Noel caught himself tracing the outline of his jaw with his eyes, so badly wanting to stretch out his fingers and touch them to the sensitive spot below his ear, just to see what it would feel like. Sometimes, Cody would mumble something in his sleep and Noel would whip his head around, thinking he had woken up, but he always just continued snoring.

Eventually, the sky started turning orange, pink, and finally a light gray. The city around them started to come to life, the first people going to work and the roads getting busy again. Noel pulled into the still empty parking lot of a library and decided to wait for Cody to wake up now. He had to leave for the doctor's in about half an hour if he still wanted to make it on time and he decided to take drastic measures if the other guy didn't wake up in the next ten minutes. This was honestly getting ridiculous.

He was already reaching for his phone to put on some music to hopefully startle Cody into waking up, when he started to stir, a small groan escaping his lips.

  
_so you woke up, looked up at me  
a smile from ear to ear  
you said_

"Oh, I apologize. I could never handle beer”, Cody grinned sheepishly, after Noel had filled him in on the whole situation. “I'm really sorry, dude. Thank you. I owe you.”

Noel swallowed. It was weird, talking to Cody. Driving through the night with his sleeping form beside him, it had almost felt like he had gotten to know him, like they had formed some kind of bond during those hours. But of course that was absurd. This was probably the first time Cody even looked at his face, noticed his existence.

“You could've just taken me to your place, you know”, Cody interrupted Noel's thoughts, “I could've called an uber in the morning or something.” Noel shrugged. He felt his face get warm as he sensed Cody's eyes on him, stubbornly staring out of the windshield, watching the sun creep over the horizon. He hadn't even thought of that, or of anything. Driving through the sleeping city for four hours straight had felt like the only possible solution. Cody probably thought he was stupid now.

“It was fine”, he mumbled, “needed to clear my head anyways.” Cody laughed, startling Noel. It was a contagious laugh, and automatically Noel pulled up the edges of his mouth into a grin himself. Immediately, he found himself wanting to hear the sound of Cody's laughter again, and that scared him a little bit.

“Are those fries?” Cody gestured to the rest of the cold, soggy french fries Noel had left in his cup holder. “Can I have some? I'm starving.” Noel shrugged again. “They're probably disgusting now, but help yourself.”

Cody tore into the few left-over fries as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. Noel didn't even want to imagine how he must have been feeling right now, the guy probably had the worst hangover ever. Noel's eyes were fixed on the time display of his car as he watched the minutes creeping forward. He still had fifteen minutes until he had to leave. Hopefully Cody didn't live too far away from here. He didn't want to say anything, didn't want to rush. This doctor's appointment wasn't actually that important anyway. He would live.

  
_so I took you back to your place, as you  
closed the door you said "next one's on me"_

Noel watched each of Cody's steps carefully as he made his way up the stairs and disappeared into the apartment complex. Thankfully, his apartment had only been a ten-minute-drive from the library parking lot. He felt a little pang of disappointment as he realized he would be at his appointment perfectly on schedule. He didn't know why, he didn't know what he had hoped for. Didn't know why he felt this bittersweet sting in his chest now.

“Next one's on me”, Cody had said. There wasn't going to be a next one, Noel knew. They were strangers, Cody and him. This was a complete coincidence, and even if they just so happened to be at the same party again, Cody probably wouldn't remember him.

Noel hadn't been invited to that many parties lately anyways, and the ones he had gone to, he was mostly sober. Hence the unpaid cab driver he had unofficially become in his friend group. Noel didn't like alcohol, didn't like the way it made him lose control of himself. He especially didn't like the morning after, always waking up with a pounding headache and a sandpaper-mouth.

Turning his key in the ignition, he shook his head to get rid of his confusing thoughts. He had to get himself together if he didn't want to appear completely fucked up in front of his doctor. Even though he hadn't slept, he didn't feel tired. He just felt... sad, for some reason. He pulled out of his parking space and started on the drive back, the thought of green-brown eyes and messy bleach-blonde hair haunting him.

  
_so tell me who burned you with their cigarette  
who spilled all that wine on your wedding dress?  
you're so fucked up and I love it  
you're so obtuse but I love you anyway  
you're so fucked up but I love it  
dazed and confused but I love you anyway_


End file.
